User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 14 - Merlon and Timpani
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 1- The Return Pipe takes us back to Flipside Tower. Everything is as it was. Eight Dimensional Doors leading to a spot in the universe. Everything is exactly the way it was, except for me. Not being a Pixl anymore, I can finally see the bright texture on the doors that I couldn’t before. Mario leads us to the elevator and Eleanor, who is in my arms, starts to have a slight fit. “It’s gonna be okay, Ellie. We’re okay. Everyone is okay,” I say to hush her. Mario leads us down to Merlon’s house, and we enter. Everyone is there; Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, O’Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. We walk in the front of everyone, and stand next to Merlon. Merlon stares at me. “L…Lady Timpani?” He manages to say. I smile. “M-Merlon!” We hug “You look beautiful, Timpani,” Merlon compliments. “Thank you. You have Blumiere to thank.” “Lord Blumiere,” Merlon says has he turns to him. “Thank you for turning down the Dark Prognosticus and the Chaos Heart.” “No need for thanks,” Blumiere says. “I shouldn’t have opened its dark secrets anyway. It’s a mistake that can never be forgiven.” I hug Blumiere in reassurance. Then everyone greets us. I talk with Princess Peach and Luigi, while Blumiere reunites with Nastasia, Mimi and O’Chunks. “Ah, it’s good ta have ya back, Count,” O’Chunks says. “No need to call me Count, anymore,” Blumiere states. “Blumiere would be just fine.” “But really,” Nastasia begins. “It’s… Um… Really good to have you back… uh… Blumiere.” Blumiere smiles at Nastasia. “And so it is, Nastasia.” They continue to talk about things, while I chat with Peach. She finally looks at Eleanor. “Is that… your child?” Peach asks me. I smile. “Yes, her name is Eleanor.” Peach pats Eleanor’s head. “Hi, Eleanor. I’m Peach.” Eleanor giggles. I look over to Blumiere to find that Nastasia is holding Gaz. I walk over to Nastasia. Peach and the others follow me. “Timpani,” Nastasia says. “Your child is beautiful.” “Wait,” Peach says in confusion. “You have two children?” “They’re twins. Eleanor is a few minutes older. This is Gaz,” I say as I pet Gaz in Nastasia’s arms. Gaz’s face is emotionless as he stares at Nastasia. “Gaz…” Luigi begins. “I like that name!” “Thanks,” I reply. “You know… Blumiere and I were going to get married… but then the baby sort of postponed that.” “Married?” Peach says in excitement. “We can do it now! We can do it in Lineland!” “Yes…” I say hesitantly. “Let’s ask Blumiere first.” I walk over to Blumiere, who is joking around with O’Chunks. They start to laugh. Peach and the Mario Bros. leave me to talk to Merlon. Nastasia follows me. “Blumiere?” I say as I tap his tall shoulder. “We can get married now.” A huge smile breaks on his face. He lifts me up, and twirls me around in circles so fast, that my slippers fall off my feet. He sets me down. Nastasia fetches my slippers. “When?” he asks eagerly. :: “Now, if you want,” I reply. And that’s what we do. :: Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 15 - The Wedding|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic